It started with a simple question
by salza
Summary: James is after Lily... still. But does Lily want to chance getting hurt by him? He's been with so many girls, can you blame her?
1. Chapter 1

There was turtle sitting on a rock next to the lake, it looked so peaceful, sunbathing in the warm sunshine that was cast at noon. That was the first thing Lily noticed as she took a seat at the beach. _How can a turtle live such a carefree life? The only thing he has to worry about is getting eaten or squashed. I wish life was that easy._ She continued to sit there, occasionally throwing a pebble into the lake, watching the ripples move in the water. It was a Saturday, so Lily had the rest of the day to sit there and stare at the turtle, but sitting in the warm afternoon sun was making her sleepy, so she regretfully got up and walked back up to the castle to find her best friend and get some of that homework done.

James Potter was an obnoxious fellow, but wouldn't you be if you were in your teen's years? Not only is he a teenager but he is going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that means more fun picking on people, preferably a certain fellow by the name of Severus Snape, because spells can be a very funny thing. James was sitting underneath a tree watching the fun people were having, he enjoyed the sunshine, and he loved how calm everything went when the sun beat its warm rays over his body and made him all sleepy and peaceful. One thing he loved even more then that though was Lily Evans, who was walking past a little further ahead of his tree spot. He loved watching her walk, the way her hair bounced, the way her body moved, its was like watching an angel to him, and since this is their 6th year at Hogwarts, he had to get her to go out with him and soon before it was too late. They only had a little less then two years left before they all took different paths and James did not want to loose Lily. He got up, wiped off his pants from the dirt, and ran after her.

As he ran up next to her, Lily asked, "What do you want James?"

"For you to go out with me"

"That will be a no."

"Awe come on Lily, I've changed, I grew up."

"Oh yea, that prank you pulled in herbology was really grown up wasn't it? You almost killed all of those plants in there."

"Okay... But that was one time Lily. Just… please go out with me? I promise I will be the best date ever, give me a chance will ya?"

"No." Lily entered the doors and headed into the great hall before James could as another thing. She looked around and found her friend sitting next to Michael Corney, the boy Sarah was crushing on this year. Sarah is Lily's best friend in the world, she has curly blond hair, with hazel colored eyes, she was slim figured, like Lily was, and she loved flirting. Sarah crushed on a different guy every other week, but this time, she assured Lily that Michael was the one. Lily walked in and sat down next to Sarah. "And to think that I was guna get away from James Potter for the day. Humph."

"Oh quit complaining. I would love it if a guy went after me for all of those years and is still doing it. Face it Lily he loves you, and he wont stop bugging you until you go out with him. Just do it and see if you have fun. If you don't then dump him and move on. At least that way, He'll stop going after you."

"I don't want to."

Michael had mumbled something into Sarah ear while she was talking but she didn't catch what he said "Stop acting like such a little girl Lily. Michael I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh um… I'm guna talk to you later, I have to uh... go finish my history homework."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Yea defiantly. By Sarah, by Lily," and Michael left them alone.

"Now see what you did? You drove Michael off with your craziness." Sarah moped. Just then James and his group of friends, which included Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, walked in talking loudly and laughing about something. Lily eyed them suspiciously then grabbed Sarah's arm, "Come on lets go." She headed to the door but was stopped by Sirius Black, "Where you off to love?"

"Heading as far away from you as possible Black" Lily spat.

"Aw Lily, why do you gotta be such snob?"

"That depends, why do you got to be such a jerk?"

"Now that hurts Lily it really does. Right down to my heart."

"Oh? You have a heart? I guess it's true, you really do learn something new everyday."

"Come on Lily, Black, stop it now, we have to go do homework don't we Lily?" Sarah interrupted.

"Yea, we do." And they left the boys behind them. Lily had noticed how James had just watched her, his eyes never left hers for a second. He seemed somewhat down about something. She wanted to know what it was now. No… She needed to know what it was. As much as she would never ever and would absolutely die if she admitted it or if anyone found out, deep down, she had feelings for James. _I wonder if he is down about me saying no to him again. Maybe Sarah is right… Maybe I should go out with him and see if I like him or not. What am I talking about? I can't go out with Potter. _She waved the thought from her head. "James really likes you, you know. He never once looked away from you." Sarah said.

"Yea… I know." And they headed off to the Gryffindor common room to do homework.

"Hey mate, you okay?" Sirius asked James as they sat down at a table to eat some lunch.

"Yea I'm good. I'm just… thinking is all. Hey pass the potatoes?"

"Sure" Remus said.

"I think… That if you ask her again… she'll say yes." Sirius said.

"Nah no way, I've already asked her too many times I forgot what number I was on. I think it was 1,277. But I could be wrong."

"No, I think Sirius is on to something. Maybe we can make a plan… You know… Hogsmede is coming up soon…" Remus said.

"Yea! You should ask her to hogsmede mate!" Sirius cheered.

"Yea right. Like she'd go with me. I'm the last guy she wants to go with. Trust me, I know. I'm uh… going to the library, see you later." Then he got up and left the table, and walked out the doors.

"I think that we should have a little chat with Lily, Sirius suggested.

"Yea I think your right." Remus agreed. "Hey Peter, quit stuffing your face like that and chew, you're going to choke."

James was walking down a hallway towards the library, but he changed his mind and headed towards the common room. _I don't understand where I went wrong. What did I do? Why won't she go out with me? I don't get it. Maybe I never will. It's just a stupid girl thing. But it sucks because I can't stop thinking about her. She's so beautiful, everything about her is beauty. Maybe I should try once more. _His thoughts continued as he walked into the common room and he sat down in his favorite chair by the fire. He didn't notice the two girls sitting at the table by the window. Until he heard their voices.

"Seriously Lily, what's so bad with James? Nothing right? I bet you're just scared." Sarah probed Lily.

"I'm not scared."

"Then what is it?" By this time, James had taken out his invisibility cloak so they wouldn't see him. The right thing to do would be to walk away but he couldn't resist.

"I…I don't know. I'm confused okay? I know he likes me but… he goes out with so many girls. I don't want to get hurt."

"He only goes out with girls because he can't have you. I bet if you went out with him he wouldn't do anything to mess it up and you'd get married and have many ki-"

"Okay! That's enough now." Lily interrupted.

"I'm just saying, that I doubt he would hurt you." At that statement, Sirius and Remus walked in the room.

"Hey have you lovely ladies seen our James around?" Sirius asked.

"No. We haven't." Lily said coldly "Sarah lets continue this upstairs."

"Continue what? I wana come! We can have a threesome!" Sirius said excitedly.

Just then, Lily had an idea, "You want to join us Sirius?" she said very seductively as she walked closer to him. So close that she was right in his face. "You know, there has always been something I've wanted to do to you." She hinted.

"Oh me to baby" Sirius whispered "why don't we take this to my bed right now?"

"That's not what I had in mind" Lily said and slapped him real hard on the cheek then grabbed Sarah's arm and walked into the girl dormitories.

By then, James was laughing in hysterics and the cloak fell off him.

"It's not funny. That really hurt." Sirius complained and rubbed his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Lily! You need a date for Hogsmede! You can't go alone now can you? I'm going to be with Michael so I can't hang out with you. Pretty much every one has a date this time around. Who are you going to ask? It's in two days you know." Sarah said.

"I know I know! Maybe I just won't go." Lily compromised.

"What! You have to go Lily! I won't let you sit there and be all mopey while everyone else is out having a great time. If you won't go with someone then I won't. Easy as that. And I'm begging you Lily, I really want to go with Michael."

"Guilt tripping me are you?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Lilllllyyy!"

"Who do I have to go with! Everyone else has a date."

"I know someone who doesn't."

"Don't say Potter."

"Okay I won't." Sarah smiled smugly at that.

"UGH! Go with Michael. I promise I'll find someone to go with."

"YAY! Thanks Lily!" and she hugged Lily so hard it was bone breaking.

"Okay okay, you're breaking my arms. But we have to get to History now. So lets go." They dashed out the portrait and ran to history so they could get the seats in the back. As much as Lily loved sitting in the front, she just couldn't in history. Even though she loved taking notes, history was the one class that put her to sleep. They got in the room before anyone else did and took two seats in the back. Michael walked in after them and sat down next to Sarah and immediately she started talking to him so Lily was left with her thoughts. She really did start to like Potter. She didn't know why there was just something about him now. _I guess he just starts to grow on ya huh? But still… it's so weird… I actually look for him in the hallways now, hoping to catch a glimpse of his messy black hair... _Lily was still deep in thought as the classroom filled up.

Finally out of her daze, she looked around and spotted Potter and his friends sitting directly across the classroom from her. Her jaw dropped, as she spotted Potter whispering into a girl's ear. The girl even giggled and grabbed his knee in response. She kept her eyes on them the whole time and didn't bother to take notes or pay attention. She didn't notice Sirius or Remus watching her either.

"So, uh, do you want to go to hogsmede with me Kendra?" James whispered into the girl's ear.

"-Giggle- Yes I would!" She whispered back and giggled some more.

James continued to pass her notes and such, but every now and then he would catch a glance of Lily through the corner of his eye. _She looks…what, is that sad? Surprised? Did she really think that I was going to continue going after her for the rest of my life? Hmm… now she just looks… hurt. Oh geeze, I should have asked her once more, like Sirius and Remus said to. But I couldn't take another no. I wonder what she is thinking._ James continued his thoughts as he absentmindedly passed notes to the girl who now had her hand on his thigh, and it was inching up. But he ignored it. He was now focused on lily who was staring hard at the paper on the desk in front of her. He decided that he would see what is bothering Lily after class.

When class ended Lily got up and walked very fast out of class, before anyone else got up Lily was out of there. She had no other classes that day, nor did anyone else for that matter, so she went to the common room and up to the girls dormitories where she climbed into bed and cried. She put her curtains around her bed and put a spell on them so no one could hear her or get in. then she cried her self to sleep.

James got up out of his desk and watched Lily, with her head down, dash out of the classroom, _well so much for finding out what's wrong with her. Maybe Sarah will know._ Sarah was just as astonished that Lily was gone that fast, although she hadn't noticed for several minutes as Michael was kissing her neck for the last few minutes of class and some time after.

"Hey Sarah!" James yelled over the people who were making an escape to get out of the door.

"Mmm Michael stop. What James?" she yelled back as she pushed Michael off her for a minute.

James walked towards her and asked, "Where'd Lily go? Did you notice something funny about her this class?" As he said this Sirius and Remus looked at each other and walked out of the classroom to have a chat about it.

"Lily? There's something wrong with Lily? Actually, now that you mention it, she did seem pretty quiet. But no, I don't know what's wrong with her. I'll find out and tell you at dinner."

"Okay… I guess I'll have to wait till then. If you can tell me sooner that would be great though."

Sarah Eyed James suspiciously then said, "Okay. By the way, your girlfriend over there is waving at you and doing a weird little dance to get you attention. It's actually kind of freaky."

"My girlfriend? Oh, she's just a friend of mine."

"Okay, your business is your business but please make her stop before she hits someone in the head by accident."

James looked over and saw that Kendra was waving her arms furiously that knocked some books out of one kids hands. Then she started jumping up and down. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

Mean while, at the library, Sirius and Remus were talking. "Did you see the way Lily looked when she noticed James? I really think that she has started to like him." Remus said.

"Yea, I noticed that too. It's too bad that he asked Kendra to hogsmede with him. That must be brutal on him. And Lily for that matter." Sirius said.

"Kendra… I can't believe that he asked Kendra out. It must be that she was the only single girl besides Lily, even though Lily wouldn't go out with him,that would go with him, since everyone else has a date to hogsmede. Poor mate. He should ditch her and go with Lily, I think she'll say yes now."

"Maybe, we should talk this over with James a bit." Sirius said.

"But will he listen?" Remus questioned. I think he's heard too many no's and he quit now.

Lily was still lying in her bed crying, when she heard Sarah walk in. The spell Lily had put on her bed was so no one could hear her, but it let Lily hear everything that was going on.

"Lily I know you are in there. What's wrong? Come out, please? Lily, James wanted to know why you look so down in history. You were really quiet. Is something wrong? Are you ill? Lily please, talk to me."

Lily wiped her eyes and opened the curtain. "I was going to ask him if he still wanted to go to hogsmede with me. But then I saw him with the other girl. And I don't know why I'm even crying, I mean, I've hated him for so long and now… I don't know… I'm just confused I guess. My feelings are all weird inside. I'm sorry. I must sound like a total dork."

"No, no you don't. I understand. But… he does like you Lily. He really does."

"Right. That's why he is with that other girl right?"

"Well Lily… you can't think that he will stick around and wait for you to make up your mind or for you to say yes. I mean he has dated girls while waiting for you, and that has never bugged you before."

"Well before I didn't like him. Now I do."

"Lily, that's not fair to him. You have to talk to him. Tell him everything that is going on inside that head of yours. He'll listen. He's a good guy. I promise."

"Okay. I guess your right. Maybe I will." Lily sighed.

"Now come down to dinner"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I think I'm just going to go down and do some homework. Get some studying in. I didn't take any notes in history. I should go get someone else's or read the chapter that he went over."

"Okay Lily, take it easy. I'll be back. I'm starving." Sarah said and left to eat some grub.

Lily sighed and went down to the common room and started her work on her essays.

James was sitting at the table next to Sirius, he wasn't eating much, and he was too preoccupied with the thought of lily. Sirius on the other hand, was stuffing food in his face like there was no tomorrow. It was actually a bit sickening to watch. "Arfe you guma Eat sumfen?" Sirius said as food flew out of his mouth and onto James's face.

"No… And thanks for that shower. I needed it." James said in disgust as he wiped his face clean of Sirius spit food. "Now I'm contaminated."

"Youf mow youf wuv me!" Sirius spat out some more food at that sentence. James just wiped his face clean, for the second time that night. Then he noticed Sarah looking down the table of crowded people. Michael was sandwiched between to guys so she couldn't sit with him, but there was room next to James. _Perfect, then I can tell him to run up to the common room and talk to Lily before anyone goes up there. _She thought and walked over and sat down next to James. "Hey James" she whispered in his ear.

"Yea?" he said.

"Go run up to the common room quick and talk to Lily. Before anyone else gets up there." She whispered so only he could hear. Sirius and Remus were looking at her strangely.

"Okay thanks!" he said, and got up and walked out of the great hall. When he was outside of it, he made a sprint for the portrait. "Hairy Nosed Goblins" James said to the portrait and it opened for him. He walked in to see Lily had fallen asleep at a table cluttered with books. _She really does study too hard_ he thought as he walked over to her and gently woke her up by shaking her slightly.

"James!" She said groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He replied quietly for he didn't want her to be woken up too fast to loud noises.

"Oh… I'm fine. Why don't you ask your girlfriend how she is doing instead of me?" she replied sleepily but it still had that hint of coldness on her voice.

"Well, for one, she isn't my girlfriend and two, I don't care about her. But I do care about you lily. I love you. And always will."

"James…" lily said then paused.

"Yes?" he urged her to continue.

"Will you go to hogsmede with me?" She said blankly. And James just stared at her, too shocked to say anything.


	3. disclaimers note

DISCLAIMERS NOTE!

So… I don't own anything here. So if you plan on suing me, I will counter sue and prove you wrong by saying I put this on here so... booya! Anyways… this goes for the past chapters and all of my chapters that will come in the future.

ALSO!

Thank you to my reviewers! Even though I think I only have two and one of them is my best friend who was just being nice and left me a review. Ha-ha. Thanks guys! I appreciate. Geeze, it's like I won the Grammies or something. Stupid speeches.

ANYWAYS!

Point of this is that I don't own anything so don't sue me and thanks.


End file.
